Hidden heart
by Andromeda of Othrys
Summary: Percival Graves may be a workaholic, ice-hearted son of bitch to the most, but Tina knows he has a heart, hidden as it may be. That being said, she takes particular offense at not being able to spot Grindelwald pretending to be Graves.


**This bonus is written for Slytherin House, prompt being "I've never seen him/her without it," - 1,145 words  
**

* * *

Percival Graves is a workaholic, ice-hearted son of a bitch.

Those were the first words Porpentina (please, please, call me Tina!) Goldstein heard about her future superior. She heard them from Anthony Law, and he heard them from his cousin Steve who worked as an Auror. Her job interview did nothing to negate those words: in fact, she got the feeling Steve had been far too generous in his description of Graves. The man was harsh, demanding absolute loyalty to himself and MACUSA, and rule-abiding to the point of obsession.

Yet for the most part, Tina had no problem with that. She'd never expected her career to be a walk in the park, and having a strict superior would definitely mean her co-workers would also have good work ethic. What irritated her, though, was his unwillingness to occasionally bend the rules to catch the more wily criminals. She often argued with him about that after the work hours, with Graves sitting at his desk and Tina leaning over it, gesturing wildly, and each time he would blow her off, eyes cold and face blank.

It was Amanda Kelly, Graves' secretary, who gave her the explanation about her boss' law-abiding tendencies. Sometimes, Tina wished she had never learned the truth.

"He fell in love with a No-Maj," Amanda murmured over her coffee. "She had a witch sister in Britain and knew about magic, so the lines were a bit blurred in their case. He asked Madam Picquery for special permission, and she gave it to him, even offered to help him with the wedding."

Tina felt a cold dread climb up her spine at Amanda's tone. "Something went wrong."

Amanda nodded. "Percival was actively hunting Lucky at the time."

Tina swore. Lucky, or Jonathan Marsh, had been a nightmare during the Great War. The serial killer had delighted in taunting Aurors and MACUSA officials alike by kidnapping and killing their families. She could imagine the end of the story.

"I think he feels guilty," Amanda ended with a sigh, "for dragging a No-Maj in a wizarding business, regardless to her family ties to magic. Why else would he carry a locket with her picture in it?"

Tina nodded, her heart fluttering and her chest heavy with sympathy. "I guess he does."

After that day, Tina stopped arguing with Graves about the rules. Instead, she started sneaking looks at her boss' breast pocket, where she could see an outline of a small medallion. She always took care not to be spotted by the Graves, even if it made her a butt of jokes in the Auror division as they took her glancing for infatuation.

She watched Graves like a hawk, so when she discovered that Grindelwald had been impersonating Graves, she could not believe she hadn't spotted it. She could understand why she hadn't spotted the acting, for she hadn't been an Auror at the time, but the medallion? She needed to get to the bottom of that mystery, so three days after Grindelwald's capture she found herself in MACUSA's detention level with Newt Scamander dogging her steps.

"Porpentina! Newton!" Grindelwald greeted them cheerily, which only made Tina's mood sour. "I did not expect you to visit me!"

"Save it, Grindelwald," Tina spat out, only vaguely aware of Newt's hand resting on her shoulder. "I want to know where is it. I've never seen him without it!"

"Where is what? And who are you talking about?" Grindelwald asked, looking truly perplexed.

"Graves' medallion, you bastard," she hissed, and felt a rush of vindictive glee at the face Grindelwald made. It was one of realization and fear.

"Miss Tina?" Newt murmured. Tina shook her head. She didn't have the time to explain.

"Where is it?"

"With dear Percival, of course," Grindelwald answered, shifting slightly. Tina could sense he was telling the truth, but something still felt off to her.

"If the medallion is with Graves, what was in your breast pocket all this time?"

Grindelwald winced and clutched at his breast pocket. "Percival is not the only one who carries mementos of the times long past, Porpentina."

Newt connected the dots first. "You have a medallion too?"

Grindelwald nodded. "It was the only reminder of a dear friend that I managed to take with me. It was a convenient coincidence, really, that Percival had a similar medallion with him." He suddenly frowned. "Too convenient..."

Tina relaxed minutely. She may not have agreed with her boss on some issues, but she was glad the imposter hadn't taken everything from Graves.

However, Newt's curiosity was not satisfied. "He must have been a very good friend, if you're still carrying a reminder of him with you." He didn't present it as a question, but Grindelwald smiled, able to see what Newt had really wanted to say.

"Oh yes, we were the best of friends, until his sister died in a crossfire of our duel."

Tina gaped at the nonchalant words, and she could feel Newt's shock from the tightening of his grip on her shoulder.

"What— how did that happen?" Tina asked in disbelief.

Grindelwald had the audacity to snicker. "Now, now, dear Porpentina, I do have a right to some semblance of privacy. It wouldn't be fun if told you everything about myself. Besides, even if I told you, I doubt you would believe me. He is such a model citizen right now!"

"Try us," Newt said, and Tina started as she heard steel in the Brit's voice.

Grindelwald shook his head. "Oh Newton, I don't want to dispel that rosy illusion you have of my dear friend. But if you happen to recognise him… well. He would not be able to blame me for that." He dug out the medallion and pushed it through the bars. Newt picked it up and pressed on the latch. Tina wriggled around, trying to see it, but Newt closed it nearly instantly and threw it back at the Dark Lord.

"I see. Will we die, just a little? You're very lucky nobody recognized it." Newt's face was blank, and Tina did not like it. "Goodbye, Gellert Grindelwald."

He turned on his heel and stalked out, dragging Tina with him.

"Newt, Newt! What was that?" she panted, trying to keep up with the man.

"A message, for me and my former teacher," Newt said blandly. "Let's hope I'm reading it wrong."

"Newt, I don't understand you! What are you talking about?" Newt finally stopped and looked Tina straight into the eyes.

"Let's just say every story, no matter how childish, has a grain of truth in it, and chasing that truth can destroy a person."

Tina still didn't understand, but Newt's eyes were dark and foreboding, so she wasn't about to argue the point with him right now. She'd gotten what she'd wanted from Grindelwald; she'd try and wheedle the truth from Newt later.


End file.
